As is known in the art, a junction box may be mounted on a solar panel and electrically connected to solar cells of the panel. During installation of the solar panel, the junction box is opened and an electrical connection is made between an exterior cable system and electric contacts of the solar cells. The junction box is then closed again and, unless servicing is required, may remain unopened for several years or even several decades.
A known junction box may comprise a housing to prevent the electrical connection of the solar panel and cable system from environmental influence such as moisture, dust, and conductive objects. Known junction box housings are not capable of protecting the electrical connection for a sufficiently long duration, and mounting, unmounting and servicing of the junction box housings can be difficult. Furthermore, due to contemporary solar panel installations that comprise hundreds or even thousands of solar panels, the expense of junction box housings can be high.